According to the publication patent, DE 2002006014503 shows “a rapid zooming device for LED (light emitting diode) includes: a main body equipped with a power device; a LED connected to the power device to enable the LED to be fastened in the front inside of the main body; and a convex lens disposed to the front of the LED. The convex lens can move relative to the LED. The distance change provided by the LED relative to the convex lens within the double focus of the convex lens.”
The foregoing structure further defines that the distance provided by the convex lens relative to the LED is at the range between 0 mm and 32 mm. However, the drawbacks are that the interior front side of the main body needs to be processed with interior threading and the fastening base of the light emitting element shown in the patent application also needs to be processed with exterior threading. Moreover, since many parts disposed to the front side of the light emitting element are not labeled to mark numbers for illustration, the shortcomings of many parts, complicated processing procedure, and high manufacture cost are caused.
Accordingly, to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor(s) of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a novel utility structure.